familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Earl Borland I (1924-1986)/Ohio Ancestors
The following tree shows all of the ancestors of John Earl Borland who came to settle in Ohio. Many of the ancestoral lines, however, have been traced back for many more generations (as indicated by the green arrows). - James Borland (1792-aft1850) James Borland is the son of Samuel Boreland, who immigrated from Northern Ireland, and Lydia Gregg, who is believed to descend from a Quaker family, which also has its roots in Northern Ireland several generations back. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue James Borland desc none default James Borland (1792-aft1850)/Ancestors } | 17 = - Mary McQuiston (1795-1854) Mary McQuiston is the first generation of her family born in America. Her parents John McQuiston and Barabara Arthurs immigrated from Northern Ireland to Pennsylvania. No further information is available at this time regarding her ancestors. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Mary McQuiston desc none default Mary McQuiston (1795-1854)/Ancestors } | 18 = Oliver Hazard Perry Walker (c1814-1877) | 19 = - Tabitha Burgess (1821-1906) Tabitha Burgess came to America from Wales, presumably with her parents. The Burgess family likely lived in Pennsylvania after coming to the United States, although no traces of Tabitha's parents have yet been found. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Tabitha Burgess desc none default Tabitha Burgess (1821-1906)/Ancestors } | 20 = Harrison Miller (1818-1894) Harrison Miller is the biggest missing link in John Borland's Ohio genealogy, as his parents are presently unknown, and he was born in Ohio. In the 1880 census, Harrison reports that his father was from Pennsylvania, and his mother was from Virginia. It is believed that Harrison's ancestors are ultimately of German nationality, with the possible exception of his paternal grandmother, who is suspected to have descended from an early colonial family. (parents unknown) | 21 = Mary Ann Wheeler (1821-1858) | 22 = John Peregoy Smith (1822-1903) | 23 = Hannah Welch (1824-1901) | 24 = - James Forbes (1798-1863) James Forbes was an immigrant from Northern Ireland. He resided for some time in Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania, prior to migrating to Ohio. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue James Forbes desc none default James Forbes (1798-1863)/Ancestors } | 25 = - Elizabeth Johnston (1803-1858) Elizabeth Johnston was the daughter of Thomas Johnston and Nancy Nelson. Nancy Nelson survived Thomas and came to Ohio with her son Francis, after Thomas' death. Elizabeth's ancestors are believed to have immigrated from Northern Ireland. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Elizabeth Johnston desc none default Elizabeth Johnston (1803-1858)/Ancestors } | 26 = - Alexander Morrison (1808-1853) Alexander Morrison grew up in Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania. His ancestors are believed to have immigrated from Northern Ireland. Alexander's father was probably named Daniel Morrison. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Alexander Morrison desc none default Alexander Morrison (1808-1853)/Ancestors } | 27 = - Sarah Ann Johnston (1811-1888) Sarah Johnston was an immigrant from Northern Ireland. She is not of any known blood relation to Elizabeth Johntson (mentioned above). style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Sarah Ann Johnston desc none default Sarah Ann Johnston (1811-1888)/Ancestors } | 28 = James Price (1799-1894) | 29 = Mary Holmes (1801-1865) | 30 = Gabriel Sells Kail (1814-1888) | 31 = - Mary Elizabeth Harper (c1828-1890) Mary Harper is of Northern Irish descend. Her father was an immigrant from Northern Ireland, and her mother was born in Pennsylvania (probably Philadelphia), also of Northern Irish descent. Mary's parents are believed to be Andrew Harper and Mary McDermott-Roe, as this couple was the only Harper family in the 1830 census of Washington, DC, where Mary reports having been born in a later census. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Mary Elizabeth Harper desc none default Mary Elizabeth Harper (c1828-1890)/Ancestors } | 32 = | 33 = | 34 = | 35 = | 36 = - Ninean Y. Walker (bef1799-aft1820) Ninean Walker was likely born either in Pennsylvania or Scotland. Little is known regarding his life, as he died at a relatively young age. Ninean definitely married his wife Catharine in Pennsylvania, as Catharine and their only known child Oliver report being born in Pennsylvania in later censuses. The area of Pennsylvania where this Walker family is believed to have resided is Washington County. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Ninean Y. Walker desc none default Ninean Y. Walker (bef1799-aft1820)/Ancestors } | 37 = - [[Catharine ? (c1794-aft1860), wife of Ninean Walker|Catharine unknown (c1794-aft1860)]] Catharine poses a problem, since her maiden name is unknown at this time. However, it is certain that she was born in Pennsylvania, and it is suspected that she was married to Ninean Walker in Washington County, Pennsylvania. Catharine's nationality is unknown. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Catharine ? desc none default Catharine ? (c1794-aft1860), wife of Ninean Walker/Ancestors } | 38 = | 39 = | 40 = | 41 = | 42 = - Mordecai Wheeler (c1787-bef1873) Mordecai Wheeler descends from early Maryland colonists who came to America many generations before Mordecai's birth. It is believed that many of his ancestors were Quakers. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Mordecai Wheeler desc none default Mordecai Wheeler (c1787-bef1873)/Ancestors } | 43 = - Keziah Murray Gill (1795-1873) Keziah Gill, like her husband, also descends from early Maryland colonial families. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Keziah Murray Gill desc none default Keziah Murray Gill (1795-1873)/Ancestors } | 44 = - Daniel Smith (1774-1856) Daniel Smith is the son of Andreas Schmitt (who is believed to have immigrated from Switzerland to Maryland). Daniel's mother is presently unknown. She may have been from an early Maryland colonial family, or she have been a German-speaking immigrant. She married Daniel's father in Maryland. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Daniel Smith desc none default Daniel Smith (1774-1856)/Ancestors } | 45 = - Elizabeth Peregoy (1781-1866) Elizabeth Peregoy descends from early Maryland colonists. She is believed to be a mixture of English and French nationalities. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Elizabeth Peregoy desc none default Elizabeth Peregoy (1781-1866)/Ancestors } | 46 = - ''unknown'' Welch (c1790-c1827) This Welch family came from Harford County, Maryland, prior to migrating to Ohio. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue ? Welch desc none default ? Welch (c1790-c1827), father of Hannah Welch/Ancestors } | 47 = - [[Margaret ? (c1793-1858), wife of John Delong|Margaret unknown (c1793-1858)]] Margaret was born in Harford County, Maryland. Her maiden name is presently unknown. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Margaret ? desc none default Margaret ? (c1793-1858), wife of John Delong/Ancestors } | 48 = | 49 = | 50 = | 51 = - Nancy Agnes Nelson (1776-1862) style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Nancy Agnes Nelson desc none default Nancy Agnes Nelson (1776-1862)/Ancestors } | 52 = | 53 = | 54 = | 55 = | 56 = Thomas Price (1775-1856) --------------- father: - Christopher Price (c1753-1833) Christopher Price descends from early Maryland colonial families. He is believed to be closely related to Mordecai Wheeler (mentioned above). style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Christopher Price desc none default Christopher Price (c1753-1833)/Ancestors } --------------- mother: - Mary Hatfield (c1753-c1833) Mary Hatfield was born in England. Her family is believed to have resided in London. The name of Mary's father was John Hatfield. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Mary Hatfield desc none default Mary Hatfield (c1753-c1833)/Ancestors } | 57 = Sarah Rippeth (c1776-1840) --------------- father: - William Rippeth (c1754-1843) William Rippeth reports being born in Prussia (which encompasses the lands of several modern nations). His nationality is uncertain, as his name may have been Americanized upon immigration. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue William Rippeth desc none default William Rippeth (c1754-1843)/Ancestors } --------------- mother: - Sarah Ross (c1758-1844) Sarah Ross was the daughter of Abraham Ross (of unknown origin) and Jannetje Van Der Beek. Jannetje descends from the Dutch of New Amsterdam. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Sarah Ross desc none default Sarah Ross (c1758-1844)/Ancestors } | 58 = - Isaac Holmes (1764-1851) Isaac Holmes is believed to be entirely of English ancestry, his ancestors having primarily settled in central New Jersey. The Holmes family came from England to colonial New England several generations back, and played an important role in the history of Rhode Island. Isaac's mother Mary Clunn came from New Jersey to Ohio with Isaac, after the death of her husband. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Isaac Holmes desc none default Isaac Holmes (1764-1851)/Ancestors } --------------- mother: - Mary Clunn (c1734-1812) style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Mary Clunn desc none default Mary Clunn (c1734-1812)/Ancestors } | 59 = Elizabeth McNabb (1772-1857) --------------- father: - George McNabb (c1746-1818) George McNabb was born in Chester County, Pennsylvania during colonial times. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue George McNabb desc none default George McNabb (c1746-1818)/Ancestors } --------------- mother: - Martha Shepherd (1752-1825) Martha Shepherd was born in Shepherdstown, Virginia, and her father was believed to have founded the town. Martha's father descends from English immigrants to colonial Maryland. Martha's mother is a mix of Dutch, German, French, and possibly other nationalities. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Martha Shepherd desc none default Martha Shepherd (1752-1825)/Ancestors } | 60 = George Kail (1775-1852) --------------- father: - Peter Kail (1751-1816) Peter Kail was born in Berks County, Pennsylvania. His ancestors were German. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Peter Kail desc none default Peter Kail (1751-1816)/Ancestors } --------------- mother: - Christina Seltzer (c1752-aft1800) Christina Seltzer has been referred to as Katrina in many documents. However, she had a sister named Catharine, which has caused some confusion. Christina's parents immigrated to Pennsylvania from Germany. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Christina Seltzer desc none default Christina Seltzer (c1752-aft1800)/Ancestors } | 61 = - Mary Capper (1778-1861) Mary Capper was born in Frederick County, Virginia. Mary's mother appears to have immigrated from Northern Ireland, while her father was likely born in Virginia or Pennsylvania, of Northern Ireland ancestry. style="width:45px" Image:GreenButton RightArrow.png| 40px| Continue Mary Capper desc none default Mary Capper (1778-1861)/Ancestors } | 62 = | 63 = }} Ancestry Prior to Ohio Migrations Category:Tree pages